


Blue Thunder

by ShiranaiAtsune



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: F/M, Make-out scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiranaiAtsune/pseuds/ShiranaiAtsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a stormy night at Inazuma Town. Unusually, it happens to bring two certain blue-haired teens together.</p><p>Who knew that blue thunder could bring two blue haired people together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Kyousuke/Aoi fic. Don't like don't read.

It was stormy afternoon at Inazuma Town. School had just ended and they had to cancel practice for the day- of course, if you would say _"They can't just stop practice because of some rain!"_ That silly thing had happened one time... and they all ended up being sick (with a cold of course, and some with fever) for three whole days. Would you either spend one say with no practice or three whole days with colds and without practice? No. They would all repeat. Of course, it didn't take much of a guess to guess whose idea was it to practice in the rain.

Tsurugi Kyousuke- the ace striker of the team- had just visiting his older brother at the hospital, relieved to find that he is doing well. In fact, they had just scheduled his operation this week, he remembered with a smile on his face. His dark blue umbrella over his head, he began looking up in the sky- seeing the dark clouds and... blue thunder? Weird. There's never been that color of thunder before- only golden yellow.

Simply, he just ignored it and simply went straight home.

Meanwhile, with a certain blue-haired manager of Raimon, Sorano Aoi slowly crossed the street carefully due to the many errands of shopping her Okaa-san, with her Otou-san out late for work again and her mother doing some last-minute business with her work and will some home sometime after midnight... well, it's the least she can do with both her parents working so hard. They've been really stressed and tired lately so she decided that she should help. Clutching her fabricated shopping bag tightly and quickly rushed- not knowing a clumsy truck driver is driving with a bottle of sake on the passenger seat.

Nearby, Tsurugi was about to turn to the other corner when he noticed Aoi- spacing out- crossing the street with the driver only seconds away. The thunder clapped causing Aoi to flinch. She took a step backward with mere fear. The truck driver wasn't paying attention until another thunder clapped and he turned the wheel when he saw the blue-haired girl. Aoi closed her eyes but had only seen a flash of blue, red, purple and gold and a swooping sound.

With the sound of the truck's tires screeching silencing on the distance, Tsurugi still looked at there it disappeared with disgust, _Tsk. Stupid driver. Nearly running her over. Must've been drunk or something._

He looked over his shoulder to see the Sorano manager straightening her skirt. She looked at her left to sigh in relief. _The food wasn't smashed into bits._

"Thank you Tsurugi-senpai!" Aoi bowed her head slightly, smiling gratefully, after fixing her (thankfully) slightly messy shopping bag with the food that nearly costed 30,000 yen. Tsurugi blushed at the smiling girl's face... it made his cheeks red and his heart beating so fast... it's like he's... No. It's not like that. Well... not since almost every girl at school has a fangirly crush on him. It made him hard to think whether girls have a crush or admire him as a player- either way, there's no telling.

"You know... maybe I should just take you home... just in case..." the blue-haired boy stammered. Aoi's eyebrow rose when she just heard Tsurugi. Was he asking her out?

 _Nah._ Aoi thinks. _A guy like him wouldn't be interested in her... would he?_

"So... what do you say?" He asks, scratching the back of his head. How come he's so nervous around this girl? She's just a girl!

"Sure!" Aoi replies. Then, there was an awkward but tense moment between those two.

"So... where do you live?" Tsurugi asked. Aoi beamed.

A few minutes later, both Tsurugi and Aoi arrived at the Sorano residence. The house was pretty neat, and blue.

Tsurugi raised a brow when Aoi asked, "Wanna come in? Maybe you can go home once this rain clears out."

It was if almost his body took control of him for a minute, "Sure!". Although, once he got back full control, he didn't seem to mind it but instead, was pretty happy about it.

Once the two got in Aoi quickly placed her frabicated shoppng bag in the kitchen, Tsurugi took time on the sofa to admire the wallpaper, decoration and furniture. He smiled. But it soon faded and his thoughts went into pure jealousy when he saw the numerous pictures of Aoi and Tenma, as well as his dog, Sasuke, having fun in the beach, the arcade, the fields and the playground. He must've guessed they were taken years ago due to the cuteness she had and the short height.

Wait.

Did he just think cuteness?

And was he feeling jealous with the picture when Tenma was so close to Aoi's both of their cheeks were blushing.

No.

He couldn't.

He's not in love with her!

But then again...

As soon as Aoi was done with the last of her business in the kitchen, she spotted a note on the counter, it says-

_Sorry dearie, I had to go out on a day like this. But don't worry, I'll be back in the morning! -Mom_

Aoi sighed, it's always like this; whenever her mother tells her when she will come back, her mom would always leave her a note that tells her she'll be back even later.

"Hey Kyousuke..." Aoi strolled to the living room. Tsurugi and Aoi stared at each other for a while. All of a sudden a loud roar of thunder clashed with another, hitting the telephone pole and causing a blackout throughout the town. They heard people groaning, kids screaming and crying, and a girlish scream from the other side of town. Someone grabbed and landed on Tsurugi.

Tsurugi was prepared, he had a flashlight on hand. When he turned it on, he was surprised and flushed to see Aoi, holding onto him quite tightly, almost squeezing the life out of him, her legs were pressed together as her bottom was with Tsurugi's lap. With her eyes closed and shivering, it hurt his chest to see her this way. He soon realized what he feels. But what about her?

As for Aoi, well... she immediately jumped into Tsurugi's lap, clutching onto him tightly, not even caring whatever she was clinging onto. Her eyes were shut tight. She was so scared she jumped and clinged onto the nearest thing she sees. But once she opens her eyes and turns as red as well... as a valentine's day heart balloon.

There was a pause as Tsurugi and Aoi took time to process this uhm... position, into their heads.

 _Ohmyohmyohmyohmyohmyohmy!!!_ Aoi ringed in her head. _I- I- I think... I'm in love with him..._

 _Wow. Ain't this different?_ Tsurugi thought sarcasticall inside his head. _But then again... howcome this feels different than all of the other girls who tried doing this to me?_

Soon, Aoi turned her body... her legs were around Tsurugi's hips, their foreheads and noses were touching. Their eyes closed slowly as their lips neared each other, Tsurugi laid the flashlight in a standing position on the coffee table just in front of them.

Then... they kissed.

The two of them felt well... heated. Tsurugi licked Aoi's lips, who, with fake annoyance, licked his tongue to make him focus on her tongue rather than her lips. The two wrestled for dominance, every time, the two broke the kiss to breathe then proceeded to do it again.

Soon, while their tongues wrestled, Tsurugi had pinned Aoi to the couch, the two made out very passionately and heatedly. They knew where this was going. The flashlight's battery soon died. And well... you know what happens next.

The next day, the lights were back on and it was a bright and sunny day. The two walked hand-in-hand, not caring about what their friends, teammates and parents would think. Especially with Aoi's childhood friend.

Who knew a stormy day with unusual blue thunder would bring two unlikely people together?

**Author's Note:**

> No flames please.


End file.
